


You Shot An Arrow Through My Heart

by peloquine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peloquine/pseuds/peloquine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day-related fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shot An Arrow Through My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a year and a half after "Heir to the Demon."

Sara is mindlessly puttering around in the kitchen, wiping off the counter tops and rearranging stacks of important papers that she really should get better at keeping track of, her body aching from working out with Oliver all afternoon and tired from a long week of crime-fighting. She’s taking the night off – Starling City will just have to survive without her until tomorrow. It’s Valentine’s Day and in the absence of her girlfriend she is planning on eating a bowl of popcorn in bed and falling asleep to of some bad action flick or another. Netflix was probably one of the things she was most excited about when she returned to civilisation and discovered what it had been up to during her time… away.

She’s trying not to think to closely on those years, but it is hard – was hard to get away from. She has no idea what she would have done without Nyssa, despite the fact that they’re still forced to keep their relationship on the down low what with Ra’s still being quite upset with both is daughter and Sara for how everything went down in the end. But they cope. The long-distance thing is worse than the sneaking around, but Nyssa is still part of the league and still has to do her job. It is the way it is.

Sara decides on a sojourn to the couch before hitting the bed, because crawling beneath the covers at 5 PM on a Friday night just feels kind of sad. She grabs a magazine off the coffee table, flips through the pages without paying much attention to what it says. It is an odd feeling, having a home again, but very nice. Comfortable and safe.

That thought has barely flitted through her mind before there’s a sound at the door and she is sitting up, grabbing the dagger Nyssa left as a gift beneath a throw pillow last time she was here.

She is up from the couch with the blade unsheathed, the weariness in her bones dispersed as if it never was, when the door finally opens and Nyssa steps in, raising an eyebrow at the sight she meets.

“I’ve had better greetings,” she says in her smooth, gorgeous voice that sometimes drives Sara crazy with the way it doesn’t betray any emotion. But the words, an echo from that night Nyssa came for her the first time in Starling City, twists something akin to guilt in Sara’s stomach. It took a long while before they could make this work after _that_ debacle. But that’s history now, luckily.

And Nyssa is smiling as Sara belatedly lowers the knife, re-sheaths it and stuffs it back beneath the pillow.

Nyssa is wearing an elegant black coat, which is a good sign. If she were in Starling City for business she wouldn’t be dressed like that. It’s an even better sign when Nyssa’s hands move to the sash around her waist, untying it only to reveal that she is wearing nothing but her underwear – silky grey and lacy black – beneath it.

“You went like that through customs?” Sara asks, suddenly propelled forward as the realisation hits her – Nyssa is _here_. Nyssa is here for her.

“Nowadays I evade customs,” Nyssa says, letting the coat drop to the floor. “It has a tendency to get messy otherwise. Hello, Ta-er al-Sahfer.” She hauls Sara in with a hand on her neck, kisses the breath from her, her body warm and firm against her.

“I’ve missed you,” Sara says, between kisses that turn her words all but incomprehensible.

“I love you,” Nyssa murmurs as Sara’s lips wanders down to her throat, starts working a mark into the skin over her jugular, and Sara revels in the rough edge to her voice.

“I love you too,” she says and the laughs, presses another kiss to Nyssa’s mouth. “I can’t believe you came and surprised me on Valentine’s Day.”

At Nyssa’s puzzled look, Sara laughs again. Of course. Like a silly holiday like Valentine’s Day would mean anything to Nyssa. “You didn’t, did you?”

Nyssa shakes her head. “I hope it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.” She smiles.

Sara pulls her in closer again, runs her hands down over Nyssa’s ribs and over the soft skin of her back. “Yes,” she says. “Of course it was.” She kisses Nyssa again, because it has been too long since last she had this, Nyssa in her arms, in her home. “How long are you staying?”

“The entire weekend.”

Nyssa’s back hits the livingroom-wall as Sara kisses her yet again, this time hungrily and with purpose, her fingers deftly undoing the clasp of Nyssa’s bra. “Bed,” she murmurs as Nyssa’s hands starts working at the fly of her jeans. “Bed now.”

Nyssa helps Sara get out of her t-shirt, lifting the fabric gently over her head and leaning in to run her tongue along Sara’s collarbone as Sara struggles to throw the shirt away. “We have the entirety of the weekend.”

“Yeah,” Sara says, taking her hand, twining their fingers together, and moves towards her bedroom. “And we’re starting right now.”

Nyssa laughs and Sara has to stop to pull her into another kiss.


End file.
